dsblfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Rw45543534
49985 B.C. ' The man who would be known as Vandal Savage is born ' 1287 The man who would be known as Ra’s Al Ghul is born ''' 1298 '''Ra’s Al Ghul kills his first man 1930 April 3rd:' Jay Garrick is born ' 10th:' Dinah Drake is born ' 1937 An unknown man challenges Ra’s Al Ghul, presumably losing ' 1932 '''Ted Grant is born ' 1951 '''Jay Garrick becomes the Flash after a mysterious thunder storm.' ' 1974''' ' February: 19th: '''Bruce Wayne is born. ' 1978''' ' '''Oliver Queen is born ' 1980 February''' ' 29th:' Kal-El is born ' June' ' 16th: '''Krypton is destroyed by Brainiac ' 1981''' ' January' ' 29th:' Arthur Curry is born ' September' ' 27th:' Iris West is born''' 1984''' ' '''Martha and Thomas Wayne are killed. ' 1992 Bruce Wayne leaves for the Tibet. 1995''' ' January: 16th: '''Wally West is born. ' March: 21st: Dick Grayson is born ' May: 1st: '''Donna Troy a born ' 20th: Zatanna Zatara is born ' ' September: 23rd: 'Barbara Gordon is born ' October: 31st: 'Roy Harper is born ' 1996 ' March: 6th: '''Garth is born ' Joe Wilson is born. ''' 1997 August: 16th: Jason Todd is born ' '''Artemis Crock and Cassandra Sandsmark are born ' 1998''' ' September: 18th:'Tim Drake is born. ' '''Oliver Queen is stranded on an island after a failed murder attempt by Malcolm Merlyn. ' 1999''' ' '''Stephanie Brown is born.' 2000 Diana Prince kills Ares and becomes the new greek Goddess of War ' 2002 '''Bruce Wayne becomes Batman ' July 11th: Red Hood falls into a vat of chemicals,trying to escape the Batman ' 28th:' Batman catches the thief known as the Catwoman ' '''Oliver Queen comes back and becomes the Green Arrow ' Arthur Curry discovers his atlantean heritage and meets the Green Arrow ''' 2003 ' '''Batman clashes with the Reaper ' Dick Grayson becomes Robin ' '''Damian Wayne is born ' 'Barry Allen becomes the Flash ' 'Diana,Wonder Woman from Themyscira,comes to to Atlantis for a diplomatic meeting with Prince Orin,the Aquaman. ' 'Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl ' December ' 20th:' Abin Sur dies and passes over his ring to Hal Jordan ' 2004' ' '''Ted Kord is given the Beetle Scarab by his mentor,Dan Garett,but decides not to put it on,but becomes the second Blue Beetle ' Roy Harper becomes Speedy ' '''Laurel Lance becomes the Black Canary ' 'Clark Kent becomes the Superman ' 'Sinestro betrays the Green Lantern Corps and becomes a Yellow Lantern ' 2005 'Wally West becomes Kid Flash ' ' Garth becomes Aqualad ' 'Donna Troy becomes Wonder Girl ' 'Robin,Speedy,Aqualad,Wonder Girl and Kid Flash found the Teen Titans ' 2006 ' '''Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing ' Cyborg,Raven,Starfire and Beast Boy join the Titans. ' '''Jason Todd becomes Robin after being found trying to steal the Batmobile’s tires. ' 'Trigon attacks Jump City,being defeated by the efforts of the Titans. ' 'Kyle Rayner finds Alan Scott’s old power ring,and becomes a Green Lantern without the Guardians’ knowledge,he is eventually found and taught the basics by Hal Jordan ' 2007 ' '''Terra joins the Titans ' March 10th: Superman meets Batman for the first time ' '''Jericho joins the Titans ' 'Miss Martian,Artemis,Kyle Rayner and Jason Todd join the Titans. ' 2008 ' '''JLA’s formation ' August''' ' 16th:' Jason Todd is killed by the Joker''' 2009 Tim Drake becomes Robin ' '''Thea Queen becomes Speedy ' 'Anarky comes into conflict with Batman and Robin ' 'Batgirl becomes Oracle ' 'The Joker is arrested by the Batman ' 'Lady Shiva fights Batman ' 'Stephanie stops being Robin ' 'Red Arrow, Darkstar, Nightwing and Cyborg join the Justice League ' 'Graduation Day happens, with Hal Jordan becoming Parallax and destroying the entire Sinestro Corps along with half of the Green Lantern Corps. He ends up being killed by Superman. ' 'Prometheus event happens, during which Roy Harper is maimed and Ted Kord dies ' 'Hal Jordan becomes the Spectre ' 2012 ' '''Impulse comes from an alternate future to try and stop it from happening. ' Crisis on Infinite Earths event, during which Barry Allen dies and Wally West becomes Flash ' '''Bart Allen becomes Kid Flash ' 'Cassandra Cain becomes Batgirl after clashing with Batman ' 'A creature known only as Doomsday almost kills Superman,who takes a while to heal himself in a C.A.D.M.U.S. base.Meanwhile Superman’s clone is sent to battle the creature,calling himself Superboy he and Superman,now healed,defeat Doomsday. ' 'Kid Flash,Tim Drake,Wonder Girl and Superboy form the Young Justice,a team similar to the Teen Titans which acted under the League for covert-ops while at the same time training their sidekicks to one day join the Justice League as full-time members. ' 'Cyborg returns as Cyberion but is defeated by Roy and Dick,working together again to take down their old friend ' 'Garth comes back as Tempest and clashes with his former mentor and teammates,being defeated by Nightwing and Flash ' 'Kaldur’Ahm becomes the new Aqualad ' 'Bane breaks Batman’s back ' 'Tommy Merlyn returns and fights the Green Arrow ' 'Atrocitus,the leader of the Red Lantern Corps goes to Oa and declares war on all sectors of the lanterns’ jurisdiction ' 'Cassandra Cain becomes Blackbat ' 2013 ' '''Bruce Wayne returns and defeats Azazel ,becoming Batman again. ' Stephanie Brown becomes Batgirl ' '''Damian Wayne comes to Gotham ' 'Jason Todd’s return incident ' 'Cyborg joins the Justice League ' 'Artemis and Miss Martian join the Young Justice. ' 2014 'Final Crisis happens, during which Batman is send through the timestream, Barry Allen returns , Aquaman is hanged by Darkseid’s army and Martian Manhunter is killed by Kalibak. Hawkgirl and Hawkman also die in the conflict. ' 'Battle for the Cowl happens ' 'Supergirl lands on Earth ' 'Blackest Night and Brightest Day happen, which revive the Anti-Monitor ' 'Bruce Wayne is saved by Booster Gold and Red Robin,after being stuck in the timestream itself,building up Omega Energy as Darkseid had planned the whole time for Bruce to be rescued,and then releasing this energy into his home reality again,reviving Darkseid in the process. ' 'Bruce then returns to being Batman with Damian as his Robin while Jason reconciles with the family. ' 'Wally West is killed by Brainiac ' 'Artemis becomes Tigress ' 'Stephanie Brown becomes Spoiler after training with Tim Drake and deciding to go solo ' 'Nyssa Al Ghul kills Chesire for betraying her duties to the League ' 'Jason Todd and Roy Harper track Starfire to a C.A.D.M.U.S. base,after freeing her they notice they work well together deciding to form the Outlaws,a group of heroes fighting crime their own way. ' 'The Young Justice reforms under a new name,the New Titans,a tribute to Dick Grayson’s original team.They free Beast Boy and Terra from a C.A.D.M.U.S. base ' December 'Night of the Owls happens ' 2015 ' '''Guy Gardner overthrows Atrocitus and becomes the new leader of the Red Lantern Corps,while part of the Corps depart with Atrocitus,some decide to stay with Guy and see what his ideals for their future are. ' 'Kara-Zor-El becomes a Red Lantern ' 'John Stewart becomes a Star Sapphire ' 'Doomsday Virus event happens ' 'Damian’s Death happens. ' 'Forever Evil event happens ' 'Dick Grayson joins Spyral ' 'Damian’s Ressurection happens. ' 'Future’s End event happens. ' ' '